Seasonal/Early Summer 2015
Via the June 26th, 2015 Update Expanded in the July 3rd, 2015 Update Destroyer Shirayuki Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance ううん…この季節、飛び交う虫は苦手です。ぐるぐる型のお香を焚きましょ！白雪にお任せください！一網打尽です！ * (groan) I don't like flying insects this season. Lets burning a rotating type incense! Leave it to Shirayuki to handle the big task! Fumizuki Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance そろそろ夏！気の早い蝉がもう泣いてる * Summer soon! hasty cicada will also howl (?) Oboro 提督。いよいよサマーシーズン到来ですね。第七駆逐隊、夏季演習準備、ばっちりです。 * Admiral. The summer season is finally here! Seventh Destroyer Division is fully prepared for the summer season practice! え？このカニですか？はい、元気です！ * Hm? This crab? Yes, she's doing well. 夏の戦い、いよいよですね！第七駆逐隊、夏は張り切って参ります。 * It's finally time for some summer battles! The Seventh Destroyer Division will give it our all. くっ……せっかくの水着が……。大丈夫、お風呂入れば治ります……た、多分……。 * Ah... I finally got to wear my swimsuit and this... It's alright, it'll fix if I take a bath... p-probably. Akebono 熱くなってきたから、確かにこの格好はすごしやすいけど…く、クソ提督！こっち見んな！ * It's gotten hot, so it is true that this outfit is a bit comfy but... D-Don't look this way, you shitty Admiral! だから、ジロジロ見るなって！このクソ提督！ * Like I said, don't stare you shitty Admiral! 触ったらマジ怒るから、あり得ないから！ * I'll seriously get angry if you touch me, so don't even think of it! の、覗くな！このクソ提督！も、もう！ * D-Don't peek! You shitty Admiral! G-Geez! Sazanami 夏、キタコレ！まだ早いって？いいの、いいの！早いくらいがいいんだって! * Summer's finally here! It's still early? Whatever! It's fine! A bit early is better, you know! え？　漣のこの水着、いいっしょいいっしょ？フフーン！もっと見てもいいよ？ * Hm? Sazanami's swimsuit is pretty good, ain't it? Hm-hmm! You can look more if you want! あ～もう！　せっかくの水着が台無しじゃん！　なえ～　漣はお風呂入ってくるから！ * Ah~ Geez! My swimsuit's all messed up! That's totally lame~ Sazanami's gonna take a bath! ** Netslang. Source: http://lineq.jp/q/1751521 Ushio 水着は…少し恥ずかしいです。あの…提督、もし駄目だったら言ってくださいね！ * Wearing a swimsuit is... a bit embarrassing. Um... Admiral, if this is no good, please tell me! あの……やはり、いつもの恰好に戻った方が、良いですよね……？あの……すいません！ * Um... It would be better if I went back to wearing my usual clothes, wouldn't it...? Um... Sorry! ひゃあっ！……あ……あの……びっくりしますから…… * Hiaa! ...Ah... um... that scares me so... すみません……あまり、こちらを見ないで…… * Sorry... don't, look this way so much.... Shiratsuyu 梅雨が明ければ夏だよね。海開きでは一番に泳ぎたいな。ね！ * When the rainy season's done, it's summer. I want to be the first one to swim when the beach opens. Yeah! うん！夏は夏で盛り上がらないと！提督も一緒に浜辺に行こうよ！にしししし。 * Right! Summer has its own excitements! Let's go to the beach together, Admiral! Ehehehehe. あ、これ？　いやぁ、浜辺での夏季特別演習に必要って……長門さんが。ちょっと早いけど…… * Ah, this? Nah, it's needed for some special summer training on the beach... Nagato-san said. It's a little early for this though... ええ？！　肌、焼けてる？　まじ？　しまった、オイル塗るの忘れてた...　やばい！ * Eh?! I got sunburnt? Seriously? Oh no, I forgot to apply the cream... Crap! だぁ～……いっちばんお気に入りの水着なのに……許すまじ……お風呂に直行だぁーっ! * Dah~ And that was my favourite swimsuit... Unforgivable... Straight to the baths I go! Shigure もうすぐ今年も夏が来るね。水着？ああ、去年のがあるから僕は大丈夫。 * Summer's closing in this year too. Swimsuit? Oh, I have last year's so I'm fine. Murasame そろそろ夏が来ちゃうね。新しい水着、新調したいな。一緒に選らんでくれる？ * The summer is around the corner. I want to get myself a new swimsuit. Want to help me pick one? 提督、どう？村雨の水着似合ってる？そう？いい感じいい感じ。 * Admiral, How is it? Does Murasame look good in this swimsuit? Really? Good, good. 村雨のちょっと良い水着見せてあげる。じゃん！提督どうかしらね？ * Murasame will show you some of her better swimsuits. Tada! How do I look, Admiral? やられてしまったわ……せっかくの水着だったのに……。ま、いいわ。お風呂してきますね。 * They got me... I just got to wear that swimsuit too... Well, that's alright. I'm going to take a bath. Yuudachi 少しずつ熱くなってきたっぽい。今年も夏来るっぽい！ * It gotten hotter bit by bit poi. Summer is coming this year too poi! Kagerou Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 不知火～、あんたも今年は新しい水着買いなさいよ。ふえ？ああ、もう！私が選んであげる！ * Shiranui Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance いや。不知火はそんな買い物にはいかな-…いや、仕方ない。あ、これはいいかも。 * Hatsukaze Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance ふう…もうすぐ夏ね。え、水着？買ってないわ。なーに？プレゼントしてくれるの？ * Tokitsukaze Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance しれー、そろそろ夏だね。今年の夏は雪風たちと泳ぎに行こうよ。ねー、ねーー！ * Maikaze Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance もうすぐ夏ですね、提督。夏はどんなステップで踊る？ふーん、どうしよっか。ねえ、提督？ * Takanami 熱くなって来ましたね。もうすぐ夏かも。司令官は熱くないかもですか？ * It's gotten hot. Maybe it will be summer soon. Is Commander maybe not feeling hot? Light Cruiser Tatsuta Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 今年も暑くなるわね。執務室にクーラーですって？何をふざけているのかしら？その服を…涼しくしてあげましょうね。 * Ooi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance もうすぐ夏ね！北上さんとお揃い水着買わなくちゃ、うふうふうふふふ * Summer is very soon isn't it? Got to go buy a matching set of (similarly styled as Kitakami's) swimsuits. Ufufuufufufu Yura 提督さん。梅雨が終わると夏の気配、感じますね。ね？由良も水着…欲しいな。 * Admiral. You can feel the summer when the rainy season ends. Right? Yura would like... a new swimsuit too. Kinu Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance あっついな。もう夏か。しょっか。ミーンミーンミーン。うん？あっ、駄目？ * ? ** Abukuma Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 日の入りがずいぶんと長くなりましたね。もうすぐ夏ですね。ふうー…そうなるとどこかの三水戦のがうるさくなるな。 * ? Sendai Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏だ！やった！夜戦の季節だ！提督、夜戦だよ、夜戦！早くやーせーん！ * Summertime! Hurray! The season for night battle! Admiral lets do night battle! night battle, hurry up and do night battle! Naka Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏だよ、夏！那珂ちゃんサマーライブの夏だよ！よーし、歌うよ！衣装、衣装！ * ? Yuubari Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance はうー。少し暑くなってきたわね。今年も夏が来るのか。早いなー。 * ? Katori Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance また、夏がやってきましたね。駆逐艦たちが騒いでる。提督、一泳ぎします？ * ? Heavy Cruiser Furutaka Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 今年も夏がやってきますね。新しい水着、加古と買いに行こうかな。 * ? Kako Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance いよいよ暑くなってきましたね。夏が来るね。いひひ。いいね、夏！いいよ！ * ? Nachi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏だな。暑いがまあ、気になるほどではないな。さ、暑気払いで一本やるか！ * ? Ashigara Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 今年も夏が近づいてきたわね。何だかみなぎってきたわ。行ける！今年はいけるわ！ * ? Tone ああ～　熱くなってきたのじゃ。熱いのは苦手じゃ。筑摩。筑摩～！アイス…ラムネ… * Ugh... It's getting hot. I'm no good with heat. Chikuma. Chikuma~! Ice cream... Ramune... Chikuma 日差しが強くなってきたわ。お肌がピンチね。利根姉さんにも日焼け止めを塗ってあげなきゃ。利根姉さん？ * The sunshine has gotten stronger. It will be trouble for the skin. I should put on some sunscreen on Tone-neesan, too. Tone-neesan? Suzuya Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance うーん。ちょっち暑くなってきたかな。うう、何かむしむしする。熊野は平気？ * ? Kumano Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏の足音を感じますわ！鈴谷、わたくし、最新の水着を買いにいきたいですわ。 * ? Choukai Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏ですね。えっ！？水着ですか？い、いいえ。私はそのような… あ… はい… では、今度… * ? Battleship Fusou 山城？もうすぐ夏ね。扶桑型姉妹でたまにはどこかに行く？どこがいいかしら。 * Yamashiro? It's going to be summer soon. Do you want to go somewhere together? I wonder where would be nice. ** Changed to 'together' rather than 'Fusou-class sisters' for simplicity Yamashiro 姉さま。旅行の計画ですか？いいと思います！山城、姉さまと一緒ならどこでも…！ * Onee-sama, are you planning for a trip? I think it's a wonderful idea! Yamashiro is fine with anywhere as long as it's with you...! Nagato Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 善しっ、夏だな。艦隊、水着で浜辺に集合だ！　演習、”ビーチバレー”というのをやるぞ！　チーム分けはこの長門が考えておいた！ * Ok, its summer time isn't it. Assemble with your swimsuit at beach, fleet! We're going to practise ”beach volleyball”! Nagato will decide on the teams! Mutsu Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 何、長門ったら… ビーチバレー？いいけど、あなたルール知ってるの？あらあら、仕方ないわね。任せて。 * Hyuuga Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance この季節は嫌いではないな。伊勢…伊勢？何だ。寝てるのか。 * Littorio/Italia Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance もうすぐ夏ですね、提督。新しい水着を試してみたいですね。くすくす。楽しみです！ * Roma Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 大分暑くなってきたけれど…もうすぐ夏か。姉さん、水着新調したんだ。ふーん。 * Light Carrier Shouhou 夏はこの格好だとちょうどいいんです、提督。冬は寒くないのかって？そ、そうですね。い、いいえ！大丈夫です！ * For summer, this clothing suits perfectly, Admiral. Isn't it cold during the winter you say? W, well. N-no! It's fine! Carrier Akagi あら、加賀さん。もうすぐ夏ね。え？新しい水着ですか。特に用意してないけれど… * Oh, Kaga-san. Summer is coming. Eh? A new swimsuit? I had not thought about preparing it... Kaga 夏はあまり好きではないわ。海？いってらっしゃい。 * I am not too fond of the summer. The sea? Have fun. Shoukaku 瑞鶴、新しい水着を買ったの？あら、いいわね。とても可愛いわ。え？私？私は去年のでいいわ。えっ、そう？そうかしら。 * Zuikaku, did you buy a new swimsuit? My, it is nice. It's very cute. Eh? Me? I'm fine with last year's. Wha, really? Do you think so? Zuikaku Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 翔鶴姉、見てみて！今年のおニューの水着だよ！買っちゃった！だって、もうすぐ夏だよ、夏！翔鶴姉も買いに行こうよ！ * ? Submarine Ro-500 熱くなって来た。提督！提督も水着になるって。見たいって！ * It's gotten hot. Admiral! Admiral should a wear swimsuit too. I want to see it! Auxiliary Akitsushima おーい！もうすぐ夏が来るかも！大艇ちゃんと一緒に泳ぎに行かなきゃ。提督も行くでしょ？楽しみかも！ * Hey! It's maybe almost summer! I have to swimming with Taitei-chan! You're coming too right, Admiral? I might be looking forward to it! Akashi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance 夏ですね！私もおしゃれな水着ほしいなー。提督！買ってくれてもいいのよ！きらきら！えへへー。 * ? Grouped by Seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi * Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Yuubari, Suzuya, Kumano Fujita Saki * Kagerou, Shiranui, Tokitsukaze, Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi Hayasaka Kozue * Oboro, Akebono, Sazanami, Ushio Hidaka Rina * Kisaragi, Fumizuki Iguchi Yuka * Tatsuta, Tone, Chikuma, Kaga Kayano Ai * Katori, Ro-500 Komatsu Mikako * Akitsushima Kuno Misaki * Takanami, Littorio/Italia, Roma Nomizu Iori * Kinu, Abukuma, Shoukaku, Zuikaku Ootsubo Yuka * Ooi, Furutaka, Kako, Hyuuga Sakura Ayane * Sendai, Naka, Nagato, Mutsu Taneda Risa * Nachi, Ashigara, Shouhou, Akashi Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Yura Touyama Nao * Choukai Uesaka Sumire * Shirayuki Contributors * Page comments * Wikia contributors